L'anniversaire de Law
by Moya-kun
Summary: OS / léger LawLu / Luffy cherche à connaître la date de naissance de Law et découvre que celui ci déteste son anniversaire. Pourquoi ? Disclaimer : One Piece et l'image ne m'appartiennent pas !


_Hey ! Chose promise, chose du ! Voilà le petit One Shot pour l'anniversaire de Law ! Quoi de mieux qu'un LawLu, le meilleur couple de One Piece, comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour notre cher Chirurgien de la Mort ? En tout cas, bonne lecture ! _

**L'anniversaire de Law**

Il y avait une question que Monkey D Luffy s'était toujours posé depuis qu'il avait formé une alliance avec les pirates du Heart. Il voulait connaître la date d'anniversaire de son homologue capitaine mais celui-ci refusait toujours de lui donner la date. Il eut alors un jour un de ses rares éclats de génie. Il décida d'aller voir l'un des membres principaux de l'équipage ami. Il espérait vraiment que Law n'apprendrait pas qu'il avait demandé sa date de naissance à un membre de son équipage pour pouvoir lui faire une surprise complète.

Il tomba d'abord sur Bepo, le second, dans la forêt de l'île mais celui-ci était accompagné par son capitaine. En voyant l'homme, Luffy ne pu empêcher un immense sourire de se frayer un chemin sur son visage et lui sauta dessus.

\- Torao !

\- Mugiwara-ya ? Que fais-tu là ? Et où est ton équipage ? Je ne le vois pas.

\- Je… R-rien ! Je voulais juste me promener seul ! Je ne savais pas du tout que tu étais là ! Absolument pas ! Ah, je crois que je viens de voir une viande voler !

L'ancien corsaire ne le cru pas le moindre du monde et retroussa l'un de ses sourcils, intrigué. Tout ceux ayant déjà vu le capitaine au chapeau de paille mentir, savent que celui-ci est le pire de tous entre son regard détourné, sa bouche formant une moue, sa sueur dégoulinante et son sifflotement coupable.

\- Mugiwara-ya ? Qu'es-tu réellement venu faire sur cette île perdue au beau milieu de nulle part qui n'était clairement pas sur ta route ?

\- Je… Je voulais demander à ton équipage quand est ton anniversaire ! Ce n'est pas juste que tu ne me le dis pas ! Je veux le savoir aussi pour pouvoir le fêter avec toi !

\- Tu perds ton temps, je déteste mon anniversaire et même mon équipage n'est pas au courant de la date.

\- Comment on peut ne pas aimer son anniversaire !?

\- C'est le cas alors ne va pas chercher plus loin !

Le capitaine chirurgien fit apparaître une sphère bleu qui lui permit de se téléporter. Luffy s'était figé. Il ne voulait pas que son ami soit en colère contre lui mais c'était exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Bepo, le second de Law, vit la tristesse dans le regard de ce jeune garçon si joyeux et insouciant. Il fit alors ce qu'il sait faire le mieux, s'excuser.

\- Désolé… Aucun de nous ne sait pourquoi cap'tain est comme ça depuis ce matin…

\- …

\- Mugiwara ?

\- Torao était triste…

\- Hein ? Law est triste ?

\- Hm…

\- Oh… Il doit être frustré parce qu'il est triste… Désolé, peut-être qu'il a fait un cauchemar…

Le capitaine fit un faible sourire à l'ours polaire avant de le saluer et reprendre sa route, moins gaie qu'avant. Plus tard, il tomba de nouveau sur Law mais cette fois ci en train de se faire embêter par Shachi et Penguin sur la plage. Il demanda au deux zigotos de pouvoir parler seul avec leur supérieur, ce qu'ils acceptèrent non sans taquineries

\- Torao… Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère…

\- C'est bon, c'est déjà oublié Mugiwara-ya…

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Si je te le dis, c'est que c'est le cas…

\- Merci…

\- Qu' a-t-il ? Il y a autre chose que tu voulais me dire, non ?

\- Je… Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu déteste autant ton anniversaire…

\- Viens, on va s'asseoir et je vais t'expliquer ça.

Ils s'assirent sur le sable du bord de mer et contemplèrent le couché du soleil sur l'horizon. L'aîné prit une inspiration avant de débuter son récit, sans quitter le large des yeux.

\- Enfant, je vivais avec ma famille dans un petit village prospère à North Blue. Flevance était un royaume connu pour son minerai d'un blanc si pur qu'il attira même les nobles mondiaux. Ce que le gouvernement nous avait caché à l'époque était la toxicité de ce plomb qu'il nous incitait à utiliser. Le jour de mon dixième anniversaire, le roi du royaume s'était enfuit et avait répandu la rumeur comme quoi la maladie que tous les habitants possédaient était contagieuse. Les royaumes voisins nous avaient fermés leur et le Gouvernement Mondial, qui avait participé à la fuite de la royauté, nous avait exterminé. J'ai pu survivre en me faufilant à travers les cadavres pour quitter la ville mais mes parents, ma petite sœur et tous mes amis furent tués. Je ne voulais qu'une chose à l'époque : tuer ceux qui avaient détruit ma vie. J'ai rejoins l'équipage de Doflamingo et deux ans plus tard, les symptômes de ma maladie se sont manifestés. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre et c'est la que mon sauveur est intervenu. Corazon était tout le contraire de son frère Doflamingo. Il voulait l'arrêter et le mettre dans le droit chemin mais a décidé de d'abord s'occuper de moi. Il m'a emmené dans plusieurs hôpitaux à travers North Blue mais aucun ne voulait de moi. Il a alors découvert une vente aux enchères de l'Ope Ope no Mi, le fruit que convoitait Doflamingo pour obtenir la vie éternelle mais également, le seul remède pouvant me sauver. La vente avait eu lieu le jour de mon douzième anniversaire. Cora-san avait réussi à voler le fruit mais avait été gravement blessé. Il m'a forcé à le manger et m'a donné une missive à remettre à un Marine pour le commandant en chef. Si j'avais su que le soldat à qui j'avais remis le colis était Vergo-ya, un membre de l'équipage de Doflamingo sous couverture, je serais allé chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Cora-san m'a caché dans un coffre et a utilisé son pouvoir pour empêcher Doflamingo de m'entendre pleurer pendant que cet enflure tirait sur son frère. Depuis ces deux drames, j'ai toujours détesté le jour de mon anniversaire où je les revois me hanter de jour comme de nuit.

\- Torao… Je suis là maintenant ! On restera toujours ensemble ! Je ne veux pas être loin de toi ! Je t'aime, Law !

Une larme coula sur les joues du plus vieux. Il était sincèrement ému par ce que venait de dire le plus jeune. Il le prit dans ses bras en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre.

\- S'il-te-plaît, ne me fais pas des promesses si tu n'es pas certains de les tenir… Si je te perds, je ne pourrais définitivement plus me reconstruire…

\- Shishishi, Torao peut être bête parfois ! Si je veux être le roi des pirates, j'ai intérêt à rester en vie !

\- C'est toi l'idiot… Mon idiot… Je t'aime, Luffy… Et merci… Ce que tu viens de me dire est le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire que tu puisses me faire…

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, enlacés dans les bras de l'autre, sous le doux regard des pirates de l'équipage du Heart et celui des Mugiwara qui venaient chercher leur capitaine.

**Fin**

_Et voilà un One Shot tout mimi en cadeau pour notre cher Law !_


End file.
